Casscootus (Tome)
Casscootus is a Doom Tome that can be found in game.exe. It can be collected in [[]] (to be determined). Once collected, it can be read in the Tome Room. Text It was dark and raining. The thunder was rumbling, kind of like my stomach at the moment. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was not 10:25 PM. I could barely see anything through my windshield; the wipers were just smearing the rain all across, making it worse. I had to find someplace to rest and maybe get a bite to eat. But I was on the highway, and therefore, no civilization in sight. But suddenly, through all the rain and fog, I saw a light. Like a lit room in an open window. As I focused my eyes, I could see there was a large house on the side of the road. They'd probably have some food, I thought. I pulled into the long gravel driveway. The house was in shambles, and the garden out front was full of weeds and Venus Flytraps. I got onto the front porch and out of the rain. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked a little louder. Still nothing. I knocked even louder. Nothing. I was about to give up hope when suddenly, the door opened. No one was there. I was beginning to get frightened. I walked inside. "Anyone home?" I asked. Dead silence. Not even the sound of the house settling. I walked into the kitchen. I saw a big red fridge that looked like it was from the 50's. I opened it up and was horrified at what I saw. Jars of what I assumed were organs littered the shelves. Brains, hearts, livers, lungs, you name it. I slammed the door closed and hear a strange sound. It was like a heavy breathing. I whirled around. Nothing. The breathing sounded like it was very close to me, like it was almost touching me. But nothing was there. I climbed up the staircase to investigate. As I climbed the stairs, the breathing got louder and louder. When I reached the top, it stopped completely. I was now surrounded by silence. I looked in all the rooms, except for one marked, DO NOT ENTER! I tried to open it, and surprisingly, it wasn't locked. In the room, there was a small box. The breathing started again. I cautiously took the lid off the box. Inside, there was a bunch of paper. I pulled out each sheet, one by one, until I came to the last sheet. I pulled it out. I was terrified. Inside the box was....a thing. It seemed to be asleep. It had blue fur, and large ears. It had huge nostrils, which produced the heavy breathing. I could see its claws and they were huge. It then awoke. It stood up. It was about 4ft tall. It was too horrified to describe further, because all I remember were those fangs. Long sharp fangs that dripped blood! Needless to say, I was freaked. I ran out the room and down the stairs, taking 2 at a time. I ran out the door and got into my car. The thing jumped onto the hood of my car. I turned on the windshield wipers and they scraped it off. I drove all the way home, and I was sure it wasn't following me. I parked onto my driveway and walked onto my front porch. I looked around and didn't see the thing anywhere. I was relieved and I started panting. But then I heard another panting. One that wasn't mine. Category:Game.exeCategory:UnlockablesCategory:Toshiko GamesCategory:Doom Tomes